A Strange New World
by Jaden Sivenegou
Summary: During a Chaos Control experiment gone wrong, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow get transported to a world we know all too well. *Due to work conflicts with my manga, Chapter 7 is postponed to MON. 6/15, sorry to all who are waiting.*
1. Story 3Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to a New World

In the Mystic Ruins...

As the birds chirped and the wind blew peacefully across the jungle and sky, Tails was sitting under a tree; it seemed that he was waiting for something, "Man, where are those guys? I gave them my radar, it should not take them this long to find them.". Tails said as he was looking at four Chaos Emeralds glowing, "I hope they get here soon, so I can finally begin the experiment!" Tails said excitedly after which, three figures fell from the sky.

"Guys! Finally you're here!" Tails said cheerfully to the three figures who turned out to be none other than, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, "Yo! Tails sorry to keep you waiting, but we got 'em." Sonic said with a wink. "Yeah it was quite a hassle, without that radar we'd probably be searching forever well, not forever since I could sense the emeralds anyway." Knuckles boasted. "Well, anyway where are they? We have to get started." Tails asked. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles then pulled out the three Chaos Emeralds they respectively found.

The three then placed their three emeralds beside the four Tails had thus forming a circle, "So Tails, what's going on, why are you so eager to collect the Chaos Emeralds? I don't remember the doctor doing or planning anything these past few weeks and I doubt he'd pass up this chance to attack us now that we have all seven Chaos Emeralds." Shadow asked. "I know, a slick scientist like Eggman would never pass up an opportunity like this so yeah Tails, what's the deal?" Sonic replied. Tails smiled, "You're right Shadow, Eggman has not made a move yet in weeks and it is strange that we are not being attacked for the emeralds but even if it comes to that remember, you and Sonic are here so the emeralds are safe regardless." Tails answered.

"Hey! What about me?" Knuckles yelled. "Of course, Knuckles you're also one of our main protectors like you are to the Master Emerald." Tails replied after which Sonic laughed, "Yeah Knuckles, with your hard head and gullibility we're definitely safe from an attack by Eggman." Sonic said after which Knuckles grumbled, "Watch it Sonic! Or I'll show you what I find funny!" Knuckles said clinching his fist. "Alright guys, that's enough I think it's time I told you three why the Chaos Emeralds are here and what roll they play in my experiment." Tails said as he stood up.

"Experiment? What do you mean by experiment?" Shadow asked. "Well, one day while I was in my workshop working on the Tornado, my eyes suddenly began to focus on the Chaos Emerald I put inside it, and questions began to fill my mind about the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control." Tails explained during which Shadow's eyes widened, "Questions about Chaos Control?" Tails shook his head, "Yes, I began thinking about all the times you, Sonic and the others used this technique and I became intrigued with the technique because of its effect, warping through space and time." Tails continued.

"So you want to see what will happen once Chaos Control is activated using all seven Chaos Emeralds is that it?" Shadow said to Tails smirking. "Exactly! Remember it was said that the Chaos Emeralds amplify the effect of Chaos Control, so I want to see what will happen using Chaos Control with all seven emeralds." Tails explained.

"But, why are you so interested in seeing the effect of Chaos Control with the seven emeralds?" Sonic asked after which Tails smiled at Sonic, "I don't know, maybe I just want to see if a portal that will allow us to travel through time will open or a portal to some alternate dimension, we'll never know until we try!" Tails explained. Knuckles then smiled, "Well I'm all for it, I'm interested now about what will happen, so let's do it!" Knuckles said. "Okay! Guys if you're ready let's form a circle." Tails said as he, Sonic Shadow, and Knuckles got into place.

"Okay! Guys on the count of three we'll yell, 'Chaos Control' as loud as we can, got it?" Tails explained after which the others shook their head with agreement. As the wind blew and the four closed their eyes while taking a deep breath Tails started the countdown, "1, 2, and 3!" As Tails said that, they then opened their eyes, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The four screamed at the top of their lungs, but as their voices echoed everything became silent the emeralds did not seem to react, "Huh? What happened? Did we do something wrong?" Sonic asked. "Impossible! The emeralds should have reacted." Shadow replied. "Well, _if_ we did something wrong, it doesn't hurt to try again!" Tails said smiling.

"Okay! Let's try again, on the count of three we'll do it again..." Tails then stopped and the others knew why, the seven emeralds started to glow and then a huge flash overtook their eyes blinding them, "Ahh! I guess we did it right, now what happens?" Knuckles asked while groaning. As he said that a beam shot into the sky, which then created a black hole; sucking everything into it's path, "Uh Tails? Was there anything in the planning stages of this experiment that suggested this was going to happen?" Sonic said as he looked in shock. "No! But we have to do something otherwise the planet will probably be in danger, Shadow, can you stop this?" Tails replied.

As Sonic turned to Shadow awaiting a response he noticed Shadow losing his footing and was soon lifted into the air towards the black hole, "NO, SHADOW!" Sonic yelled as he ran and grabbed his hand but, was suddenly lifted in the air as well, but his hand was grabbed by Tails, who in turn was grabbed by Knuckles whose fist were embedded into a tree, "Don't worry guys! We'll just hold off here until it closes." Knuckles said to the others, _"That seems to be our only option at this point; I don't think that hole will stay open for long." _Knuckles continued to himself but, as he was holding on, he saw seven dots fly into the black hole.

"_No, that couldn't be! Those must be the..." _Knuckles said to himself after which the tree he latched on gave way and it lifted the four of them into the black hole which after doing so, started to close.

In a Distant Forest...

"All right, I'm going out to go fishing for dinner." A voice yelled. "Okay! You be careful out there!" Another voice replied. "Dad, I'm going with you!" Another voice yelled. "Okay! Hurry up, I'm starving!" The voice replied. Two figures then stepped out of a house in the middle of the forest, one was a man who wore an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath and had a blue martial artist belt around his waist with blue wristbands around his wrist, and wore blue boots that had orange stripes as well as having unusual spiky hair, the other who was a teenage boy, who stood as tall as the first but, had upward spiky hair and was wearing a purple looking gi with no shirt underneath and had red wristbands around his wrist as opposed to the others blue and had a red martial artist belt around his waist as well and wore regular martial artist shoes.

"Well, you ready? Those fish aren't gonna catch themselves!" The man said while stretching. "Ready when you are, dad, by the way after dinner, why don't you, Goten, and I do a little sparring?" The boy asked his father. "Sounds like fun! I just hope your mother won't mind." As the two laughed, a hole started to open in the sky, "Look dad, a portal!" The boy yelled. "Uh-oh I think it's the portal to HELL, think they're trying to start trouble again?" The man replied. As they looked on they saw two dots fall from the portal and into the forest, "Okay, dad let's go get them before they get us!" The boy said as he clinched his fist and flew to where the two figures fell with his dad following behind. As they landed where the two figures were the portal then closed, "Huh? They only dropped off two and left. They must have known we were coming huh, dad?" The boy said as his father walked past him and was somewhat shocked at what he saw, "Gohan, they don't really look like they came from HELL do they?" The father said while looking at the two, "You know what? You're right, they don't have halos and they look harmless." he replied.

The father then touching one of the figures glove and shoes, "Hey, little blue guy, you alright?" He said while shaking him, he then turned to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, go check on the orange dog over there to see if he's okay." The father asked after which he complied, "Okay, and uh, dad, I think this one is a fox." he said as he gawked at his dad. "Dad, where do you think they came from if they're not from Other World?" The dad shook his head, "Don't know, but if they wake up, they'll probably tell us." As he said that, one of them was starting to open his eyes, "Gohan, Look! The blue one is waking up!" The dad said.

"Uh, what a wild ride, that was quite a scary ordeal." He said while opening his eyes, but as he opened his eyes, he was instantly startled, "Ahhh! Wh...Who are you?" He screamed as he jumped back which caused the dad to the same, "Tails! Tails, where are you?" He yelled scooting frantically away from the dad, "Calm down little guy, we're not going to harm you." he said smiling. As everything started to cool down, Gohan was still trying to wake the other who was none other than Tails, "So, this is your friend?" he asked. "Yeah, his name is Miles Prower, but we call him, Tails and I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." he replied with a wink.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gohan, and this is my dad." he said as the dad waved and smiled, "I'm Goku! It's nice to meet you, Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic laughed, "Just call me Sonic, heh, so where are we? Did we go back to the Mystic Ruins?" Sonic asked after which Goku and Gohan gawked, "Mystic Ruins? Where's that?" Gohan replied. But before Sonic could answer having a surprised look on his face, Tails started to wake up, "Uh, Sonic, is that you?" He said as he awoke. "Tails! Glad to see you're okay, I think we're not in the Mystic Ruins anymore." Sonic said to Tails as he stood up.

"What do you mean? Where did the black hole take us? Are we still on Earth?" Tails asked. "Yeah, you're on Earth, why, did you come from another planet?" Gohan replied. Tails shook his head, "No, we're from Earth, we just got here from using Chaos Control." Gohan and Goku gawked, "Chaos Control? So you're not from Other World after all?" Goku replied after which Sonic and Tails gawked, "Other World?" The both of them said at the same time. Gohan then sighed, "I think you guys should stop by our house, so you can explain everything." Sonic agreed, "Okay! That sounds like a plan, lead the way!" As they walked off, Goku stopped, "What's the matter, Goku?" Sonic asked. "Can we get the fish for dinner first? I'm hungry." Goku asked rubbing his stomach.

The others then fell in shock but as they laughed, Sonic looked into the sky, _"If we're here, where are Shadow and Knuckles? Did the black hole take them somewhere else? And where exactly are we?"_ Sonic said to himself as he looked at Goku and Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Your World is Our World

The Son Family Residence...

"I see, so during this experiment in your world using these _Chaos Emeralds_ it somehow opened a sort of wormhole that sucked you and Tails inside and transported you here, that explains the Chaos Control thing you spoke of earlier." Gohan explained as Sonic shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, but they're two others that were with us, a red echidna with big fist named, Knuckles, and a black hedgehog similar to myself with red stripes named, Shadow, but I'm not sure if that wormhole transported them here or somewhere else." Sonic replied as he started rocking back and forth in the chair.

"Hey! You can fly just like me, those two-tails are awesome!" Goten yelled as he too started to fly, "Amazing, you're actually flying without flapping your arms like a bird, You're just as amazing, Goten!" Tails replied as they flew around the house, "Heh, Heh, race ya, Tails!" Goten said while flying besides Tails. "Oh, you are on! Goten!" Tails said as himself and Goten smirked at each other. "Goten! What have I told you about flying in the house?" Chi-Chi suddenly said as she walked into the room with tea. "Sorry, mom I was just having fun with my new friend." Goten said, landing on the ground. "Yes, sorry ma'am, I hope we didn't cause any trouble." Tails said as well as he landed on the ground with his head down.

Goku and Gohan both looked and laughed, "Wow, it's nice to see Goten, having fun with someone around his age, besides Trunks, hey, Sonic how old is the little guy, anyway?" Gohan asked as he turned to Sonic. "Well, he's eight, if I'm correct, and very smart for his age, back in our world, he has a workshop and a plane, that he himself built from scratch." Sonic explained. "Whoa! That little guy did all that?" Gohan asked with a surprise look on his face after which Tails scratched his head, "It's nothing really, I invent all types of stuff that will be able to help Sonic, but I've never seen a child fly without wings, that's amazing, can you two do that as well?" Tails asked in a fascinated tone, "Well, it's actually easier than it sounds, Tails, we're just using Ki." Goku explained.

Sonic instantly became confused, "Ki? What is that? I've never heard of that before." Sonic said as he gawked. "I have actually, **the inner spiritual energy that is said to exist in all living things, **it is also called qi or chi in some places." Tails began to explain after which Goku smiled. "Wow, pretty impressive, Tails. You hit the nail right on the head." Goku said excitedly. "Whoa, Tails how did you know?" Sonic asked curiously. "I read some books about it, back in our world and became instantly infatuated with it, actually the Chaos Emeralds themselves and your super form have to do with the concept of Ki based on what I read and studied about the two." Tails finished explaining.

"What, You have a super form, too? I didn't know there were animal saiyans in your world." Goku said with a puzzled look on his face. "_Saiyans?_ What is that? Some evolved form of humans or something? And what do you exactly by too?" Sonic replied gawking once more. Gohan then sighed and stepped up, "Okay, we're getting tangled in the conversation again, let's start from scratch so we can do this, accordingly." Gohan looking at three.

The four then sat at the table, while Chi-Chi poured them cups of tea, "Okay, Tails first of all tell us about these _Chaos Emeralds _that exist in your world and how they played a roll in your traveling here, and about the super form you spoke of and how it also plays a roll in Ki in your world as well. And in turn, we'll tell about the things we mentioned in our world." Gohan said while sipping the tea. "Um, well about the Chaos Emeralds, there are seven of them in our world, each a different color, they are unlimited in power and even one, when powered by a doomsday machine is said to be powerful enough to take out an entire continent. Also, the emeralds attract and repel one another which is shown when they glow in close proximity of each other." Tails began explaining.

"In the concept of Ki, as I studied, once all seven are collected, the collector of the emeralds serves as the "controller" and the power of the emeralds is enriched by the controller's heart, which means, the emeralds can solely awaken a person's inner spiritual energy based on the emotions of that person's heart, or should that person already possess spiritual energy, it will increase, but by how much depends on the controller." Tails finished explaining. "Wow, Tails, even I can't believe you studied all that." Sonic said smirking. "Wow, interesting, so these seven emeralds are that powerful? God forbid if they fell into the wrong hands, so what happens once the seven emeralds serve their purpose?" Gohan then asked curiously. "Oh, well they all scatter across the Earth, hiding." Tails replied while chuckling.

"I knew it, they operate almost identical to the Dragon Balls." Goku said as he stood up suddenly knocking down Chi-Chi who was coming in the living room, as well as knocking down the tea she was carrying. "Oops! Uh, sorry Chi-Chi, I guess I overdid it, there." Goku said nervously, gawking at her. "GOKU! You oaf! You need to stop getting so riled up, sometimes, honestly!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily while getting up. "I'll help you, mom, dad you go ahead and finish explaining while Goten and I help mom." Gohan said while laughing slightly. "Now, Goku what were you saying about the, dragon's what?" Sonic asked curiously. "Oh yeah, the Dragon Balls, well, based on what you told me, the two are slightly alike in that, there are seven in all, they react with one another, and are very powerful." Goku began explaining.

"But, the difference lies in their appearance and what happens when they're collected." Goku explained once more. "I see, and what are those differences?" Sonic asked. "Well like the _Chaos Emeralds, _their name self-explains their shape, the Dragon Balls are spherical shape with a red star that tells the number of the ball found." Goku explained sitting down. "I see, so a one-star ball would have one star, a four-star ball would have four stars, and so forth?" Tails replied. "That's right, Tails! But you really don't need to collect the balls in a set order, by the way." Goku finished explaining. "Amazing, so what happens when you find all seven of them?" Sonic and Tails asked excitedly. "Well, once all seven are collected, you can then summon, Shenron, The Eternal Dragon, who can grant you any wish you desire, though with limitations." Goku replied.

"Any wish? That's awsome! I never heard of anything like that, so let me guess, after the wish is granted, the _Dragon Balls_ scatter across the Earth as well and hide too?" Sonic asked while chuckling. "Yes, but unlike the, _Chaos Emeralds, _they turn to stone for a year and become useless." Goku explained. "_Wow! To expect this world to closely coincide with ours, it's amazing!" _Tails said to himself smiling. "Yeah, there's more about the, Dragon Balls, but I bet like the, _Chaos Emeralds_, you didn't feel like going into too much detail, like me" Goku said laughing along with Sonic and Tails. "Oh yeah, Goku you said something about, _Saiyans, _when I mentioned Sonic's super form, what's with that?" Tails asked curiously.

"I remember, I wanted to tell you about that, earlier." Goku said as Goten and Gohan then walked back into the room, "Well, myself and another Saiyan by the name of Vegeta, are not originally from this planet, we came from another planet that was destroyed when I was baby and was sent here." Goku explained with his eyes closed. "So, you're in technical terms an _alien?_" Tails asked with a puzzled look. "Well, yeah if you say so." Goku replied laughing. "So, wait a minute, if you and this this other _saiyan_ are from another planet, what about your family, aren't they _saiyans, _too?" Sonic asked with a baffled expression. "Well, yeah, but they're only half-saiyan since their mother is human, if I explained that right." Goku replied chuckling. "Wow, so strange, yet it makes sense well, I can tell there is a lot to more to your past and such, but we won't get to into that." Sonic said laughing.

"What about you two? Since this doesn't seem like your first interaction with humans or the like, you must be from somewhere other than where you live now." Chi-Chi suddenly asked as she too walked in and sat down. "Well, yeah Miss Chi-Chi, the city, Station Square is not where we're from, I'm actually from an island in the south of our world called plainly, **South Island **and discovered, Station Square during my many adventures across the world." Sonic explained. "And I myself, hail from an island, called, **West-Side Island, **where actually my real name is, **Miles Prower, **but the animals of the island called me Tails during my time on the island because of my two-tails and it's when Sonic came to my island one day, during his travels, the rest is pretty much self-explanatory." Tails said rubbing his head.

"Ah, I see, so you all are more alike than I thought, it's interesting what other dimensions will meet every once in a while." Chi-Chi said smiling. "Yeah, no joke and what about the super forms? When Tails mentioned it, you guys seemed to know what he was talking about." Sonic then asked with a puzzled expression. Goten then jumped up excitedly, "Ooh, Ooh, You mean this?" Goten said smirking. "GOTEN, WAIT, DON'T" Chi-Chi yelled, but Goten then started powering up and blowing away everything in his path, and his hair spiked upwards and turned golden yellow and his irises turn green, "So...Sonic, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tails said surprisingly. A shocked expression fell on Sonic's face, _"Unreal, to think I've seen it all, this world just keeps getting better and better!"_ Sonic said to himself as he saw Goten transforming after which a flash consumed the whole house.

After the flash cleared, Sonic and Tails were shocked at what they saw, "Wow, Sonic he looks EXACTLY like you when you turn into your super form." Tails said in a shocked tone. "GOTEN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT MONSTROUS TRANSFORMATION IN MY HOUSE!" Chi-Chi yelled while getting up. "Now, look at all this mess I have to clean up!" She continued, after which, Goten reverted back to his original form, "Sorry, mom, I'll help you clean up." Goten said with a said look on his face. "Wow! So that's a super form? It's _does_ look exactly like mine, minus the iris color. Can you guys do it too?" Sonic said smiling. "Well, yeah but, it's exclusive only to Saiyans and they're many different level that can only be obtained by intense training." Gohan explained.

"I see, your names into the forms would be like, _Super-Saiyan Goten, _etc." Tails said scratching his cheek. "Exactly, Tails! But, what intrigues me is how Sonic says he looks like us when he transforms as well, even though, he doesn't seem to have any Saiyan heritage in his background, can you transform, freely?" Gohan asked curiously. Sonic shook his head, "No, It's only through the Chaos Emeralds that I can transform into my super form" Sonic replied. "Wow, so you can't awaken your Ki freely? That must be what Tails meant earlier, it must be suppressed inside of you, we need to teach you how to transform at will, so it'll be easier" Goku explained then his eyes opened widely. "I got it! Let's go to Bulma's house she can probably help you guys locate your friends and your emerald problem and in the meantime while she's helping you guys, you and your friends can train with us, so we can enhance your strength especially if you use the, _Chaos Emeralds_." Goku explained.

"That's a great idea, dad, she'll probably know what to do, and if Tails assist her, it'll be a cinch." Gohan said in agreement while getting up. "Okay, well let's get to this Bulma lady's house and get this started!" Sonic said excitedly. Goten then overheard them talking, "You're going to, Trunks' house? Ooh, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna introduce Trunks to Tails, please, mom, can I go, please?" Goten said as he begged Chi-Chi after which she sighed, "Okay, Goten, you can go, but you two better not cause any monkey business, understood?" Chi-Chi said firmly and Goten shook his head in agreement.

The five then went outside where the sun was shining, "So, where does Bulma live, Goku?" Tails asked as they walked outside. "It's located in West City in a house called Capsule Corp. We'll get there in flash using my, Instant Transmission." Goku said smiling. "_Instant Transmission?_ Is that a sort of teleportation technique?" Sonic asked with a puzzled look. "Yeah, it's a technique I learned on my many adventures, it allows me to teleport through space, time, and dimensions to any location, it's very handy to get from point A to point B." Goku explained. "Amazing, just like Chaos Control, it has the exact same ability!" Tails said excitedly.

"So that explains, the wormhole you spoke off, you must have used, _Chaos Contol_ using the seven _Chaos Emeralds _which then because of the unstable reaction with the emeralds, caused the technique to rip a hole through the dimension in your world and sucked you and your friends here, right?" Gohan explained after which Tails smiled. "Right on the head, Gohan, I had forgot to explain that earlier, though I wish we could at least find one emerald so that we can know if they're in this world or not." Tails said in an angry tone, it was then Sonic saw something shiny in the grass, "Well, Tails I think you got your wish!" Sonic said as he ran towards the grass and couldn't believe his eyes. "Tails, it's a Chaos Emerald! They _are _here!" Sonic yelled as he picked it up and walked back to the others.

"So, this is a _Chaos Emerald _it's really beautiful and it's green, so they're six more left to find, this may be a lot easier than we thought." Goku said while looking at the emerald. "Okay, now, let's go to Bulma's house and get this adventure started! But, I'm using, Chaos Control so I can show you how our techniques are related." Sonic said clinching on the emerald. "Okay, I'm going along with Goku and the gang." Tails said standing beside Goku. "Okay, Sonic if that's the case, I'm going to telepathically link my mind to yours so you'll know where you're going, understood." Goku asked, after which Sonic shook his in agreement. "Tails, Gohan, Goten, hold on to me." After they latched on, Goku put his first two fingers on his forehead, _"Sonic, can you hear me?" _Goku telepathically said to Sonic, after which he winked, _"Loud and clear, Goku, lead the way." _Sonic replied.

Goku shook his head in agreement, "Sonic...NOW!" Goku yelled which caused Sonic to raise up the emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic then yelled and the Chaos Emerald started to glow brightly, after which he disappeared, and Goku followed right behind with the Instant Transmission and disappeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Worlds Collide!

Mystic Ruins...

"This is Channel 3 News, I'm Fumie Yukitani, still with this developing story, two weeks ago in this very spot I'm standing is where witnesses reported seeing the infamous, _wormhole _that has created quite a buzz since its sudden appearance that day. Scientist have yet to determine the cause of the wormhole or where it came from however, one witness reported seeing, Miles "Tails" Prower with a Chaos Emerald, along with three others before the hole appeared, who were later identified by friends as, Knuckles The Echidna, Shadow The Hedgehog, and world renowned hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. It is unknown whether Miles and the Chaos Emerald had any connections to the cause of the wormhole, but seeing as how the four have not yet been seen since after it dissipated, it is a strong possibility and if so, hopefully they are okay. We'll have more on this story as it develops, here signing off, I'm Fumie Yukitani, Channel 3 News..."

Eggman's Base...

As Eggman finished watching the TV news, he then turned it off and sighed, "Hmm...Isn't this a strange inconvenience? For two weeks straight, there has been no sign of, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow, on top of that, the Chaos Emeralds including the one that Tails had are nowhere to be found according to the drones I sent out to collect them." Eggman said sitting in a chair rocking back and forth; then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me that, along with those four, the Chaos Emeralds went with them? Gah! How am I suppose to take over the world and build the Eggman Empire, with no Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman yelled as he banged his fist on the table in anger, but just then his eyes widened again. "Wait! Maybe I won't need the emeralds, I mean those four were truthfully the only threat to me, and now with them and the emeralds gone, they're won't be anyone or anything strong enough to stand against me and my robot army, I can take over the world with brute strength and cunning alone!" Eggman said excitedly as he got up and mobilized his robot army.

Eggman then got into his Egg-Mobile and smirked, "And whose not to say, they're not already dead or trapped in some alternate dimension, either way is good for me, and once I take over the world, I'll use all the best resources available to track down the, Chaos Emeralds and bring them back. Ha! No matter which way you think about it, I win either way!" Eggman yelled and he and his robot army came out of the base and headed to the city.

Station Square...

"Really? There's been no sign of Sonic, anywhere?" A man said as he was reading a news paper, the newswoman then nodded. "Yeah, it's strange ever since that wormhole came two weeks ago, no one has seen him since, not even his friends." The newswoman explained after which, the man sighed. "Aw, man this isn't good, what if Robotnik tries something since he's gone now?" The man asked nervously.

The newswoman then laughed, "Don't worry, we still have our police force and military to deal with him, although I _am_ still worried about Sonic and the other three, Robotnik's nothing these guys can't handle." The newswoman boasted. "I guess you're right, but still..." The man then stopped as there was a boom that shook the city. "Whoa! What was that? An Earthquake?" The man said as he stumbled. "Look! What's that?" The newswoman, said as she pointed in the direction towards the ocean. Then as everyone started to turn around, their eyes widened as they saw fleets of battleships bearing the insignia they knew all too well.

"Oh my God! It's Dr. Eggman, run!" One person said, as the entire city began to go into panic, "HAHA! Yes run, run from the greatest scientific genius in the world!" Eggman said as he began sending his Egg Pawns down to the city, instructing them to loot and destroy the city. "Heh, so this is what it feels like to not have obstacles in the way of world domination it feels quite exquisite if I do say so myself." Eggman said as he kept rubbing his mustache smirking, but his smile soon fell as he saw one of his Egg Pawns fly across the city and right past him.

"Huh? What was that? Show yourself, more military goons coming to their doom most likely?" Then the figure stepped up holding a hammer over their shoulder, it was none other than Amy. "A...Amy, what the..?" Eggman said as he gawked. "Hello there Eggman I should have known you'd show your ugly face sooner or later since this happened." Amy said smirking who was then joined by Cream and Rouge. "Hey there Doc, long time, no see." Rouge said winking but soon after this, Eggman chuckled, "My, my, my, what do we have here? Why hello ladies, it has indeed been awhile Amy, my dear Rouge, and little lovable Cream." Eggman said to the three bowing.

Amy then scoffed, "Hey wait a minute! How come they get extra tidbits on their names, but you just called me Amy?" She yelled as she clinched her hammer. "Um...Amy I don't think that's really important now." Cream whispered as she shrugged Amy's shoulder, "Oh yeah...heh, sorry about that Cream." Amy said as she patted her head laughing; soon after this she cleared her throat, "Ahem, okay now back to business, so Eggman you think you can ruin a ladies' day out in the coffee shop, and try to take over the city just because her boyfriend is missing? Ha! You underestimate the wrong women, even if my Sonic and the others are missing that doesn't mean you automatically won, once you put us down THEN maybe it is so, but so long as we're here still standing don't you dare think for a second you've won."

Amy explained as she pounded her hammer down to the ground and cheers from the people filled the sky, nevertheless Eggman stood his ground and started chuckling then clapped, "Bravo Amy, well said after all it would be foolish for me to underestimate you three because you're girls let alone not consider you a threat because Sonic and the others aren't here...but that's just the point, they're not here, if they were then I would be a little worried, because they were the only threats to my plans while you three were just dumb luck. Being saved in the nick of time when you just happen to be in the way, or by some fluke managed to thwart my plans however, this time no such thing will happen because even if your knight in blue does indeed find someway back from wherever he is, the first thing I'll make sure he sees; is my giant statue and you all under my feet bowing to me as your ruler." Eggman responded with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, doctor? Let's skip all this chatter and you prove that theory, right now." Rouge said as she stood beside Amy and Cream soon followed. "Very well then, I agree, all this talk is meaningless I'd rather get you three nuisance out of the way now before you become a problem later; Egg Pawns...ATTACK!" Eggman yelled to his minions as they then rushed towards the three and they did the same, "Let's give these bots a little taste of, GIRL POWER!" Amy yelled to Rouge and Cream after which they nodded as they rushed the robot army.

As one Egg Pawn rushed towards Amy, she jumped in air and with hammer in hand, smashed it over the head, just then another Egg Pawn tried to attack Amy from behind it was then, Rouge arrived, jumped on Amy shoulders and spun in the air to deliver a powerful axe-kick to the robot. As she finished and landed beside Amy, the Egg Pawns began to converge on the two in large numbers, Cream suddenly appeared and began to fly around Rouge and Amy increasing her speed with each turn which then created a tornado, sweeping and sucking every, Egg Pawn near it shocking Eggman. "Im...Impossible! This can't be happening, there's no way these snot-nose brats are making a fool of my army!" Eggman said in surprise as he saw his robots getting knocked in every direction from the girls, trimming down the numbers.

Eggman soon starred in disbelief as his robot army was no more and only the three girls remained, "Now doctor, what were you saying earlier, I believe I didn't hear you too well." Rouge said smiling with the other two beside her looking at Eggman whose face was in utter shock at the whole incident, "Well since it feels like a dream to you on what just happened allow me to wake you up!" Rouge yelled as she jumped and flew towards Eggman, spun in mid-air then threw a powerful kick to his Egg-Mobile which sent him flying; yelling into the sky and what was left of robot army soon followed after him. After the battle, the sky was then silent as the wind blew and the three then turn towards the citizens of Station Square, who ran towards them cheering and throwing them into air as cheers of their names filled the sky and the girls smiled and laughed; high-fiving each other as they were carried off into the city.

Eggman's Base...

As Eggman pondered on the remnants of his shattered army in shock and disbelief he began pacing back and forth grinning his teeth in anger, _"Impossible, to think I could be defeated by those three is mind boggling. I'm disgusted at myself for taking them so likely, I should have shown them no mercy. Argh! Just thinking about those three weaklings and how they made a fool out of me makes me want to go back and make them regret ever doing so!"_ Eggman said to himself as he continued grinning his teeth and clinching his fist. "My, my, you look like you're having a rough time aren't you? Why that's no way a scientist should conduct himself in times of stress." A voice echoed suddenly throughout his base, scaring Eggman in the process. "Wah! Who was that? Show yourself! I...I'm warning you." Eggman said in a shaky voice looking every which way for the source of the voice.

The voice then chuckled, "Oh my...my apologies, don't worry I may cannot be seen at the moment, but I will reveal myself to you in due time. First, I have a proposal to make if you wish to listen." The voice said calmly as Eggman began to put himself at ease and sat back down in his chair to listen. "Well then, let me first say I am very impressed with your technological advancements and that as a fellow scientist I am honored to be in the presence of another great scientific mind and as such I think it would be foolish for me not to suggest that we team up." The voice started to explain as Eggman began rocking back and forth in the chair.

The voice chuckled once more, "Ah I can see from the look on your face that you're a bit skeptical. I can understand that, but trust me, I can tell you're a deadly force alone, but with two great minds working together the outcome would most definitely lean in our favor with the chance of failure being zero. Now I can tell you're asking yourself, why am I so adamant about us teaming up? Well that's quite simple my friend, because like you I want the world to bow to me and respect me and crush those that stand against me...just as those three girls did to you." The voice continued as after he said that, Eggman clinched his fist hard and started grunting.

"Ah I see that got your attention, what if I say I have the resources to help get your revenge, those gems, this world, and so much more?" The voice finished explaining as Eggman then smirked, "Now, I don't know why, but I believe you, and suddenly teaming up with you doesn't sound like such a bad idea anymore, okay then let's do it!' Eggman said while smirking. "Very well then, glad you finally agree, I assure you, doctor you will not regret this." The voice said as a portal soon opened, extending his hand to Eggman after which he gawked but soon rubbed her mustache and smiled menacingly. "Oh I don't think we've been properly introduced, I am Dr. Eggman and you are?" Eggman introduced himself while shaking the mysterious figure's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, you may call me Gero...Dr. Gero"

And the two continued shaking hands laughing in unison thus forming their partnership.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The World's Collide: The End of My World

West City…

"Okay mom, I'm done with my chores, now I'm going outside to train with dad." A voice said excitedly while running, it belonged to a young boy with short lavender hair as well as a build quite fit for his age. His outfit consisted of a, yellow tank top, black shorts, completed with yellow sneakers. "Okay Trunks, but don't run in the house! Remember I told you that." Another voice responded, this one belong to a young woman, whose hair matched the young boy's hair in shape and length, but differed in color; as hers was light blue. She wore a button-up blouse with a white tannish tint, mechanical gloves, goggles, brown pants, and boots; as well as being slender and curvy in body shape. "I swear that boy is something else, but of course I used to be like that at his age." The woman said chuckling to herself.

As Trunks finally reached outside, he saw his father who, while being short; was very lean and built. Wearing nothing except, blue shorts and white sneakers; leaving his upper body exposed, as well as having a very distinctive hairstyle that spiked upward. The man turned to his son having a serious look to his face, "Alright Trunks, this time we're going all out in training today, I don't want you falling behind Kakarot's son, knowing that clown he's probably training right now." The man said with his arms folded and Trunks nodded in agreement, "Okay dad, I'm going for…whoa! What's that in the sky?" Trunks paused and said suddenly as he looked up, causing his father to do the same.

The man's eyes widened as he saw a portal open in the sky, _"What in blazes is that? Is that Frieza or Cell again coming from Hell? Still haven't learned their lessons have they?" _The man said to himself as he and Trunks saw two dots fall from the portal. The man then turned to Trunks, "You stay here I'll handle this myself." He said to his son, but Trunks then hesitated, "But Dad, I wanna help!" Trunks explained but his dad would not agree, "No Trunks, I don't want you getting in my way! Now do as I say." The man yelled back to Trunks which made him shake a little, then as he looked into his father's eyes he gave in.

"Okay dad...fine, but you better be back!" Trunks said to him with a smile. The man then turned, "Count on it." The man said as he started to fly towards the location. The two dots falling were none other than, Shadow and Knuckles, although surprisingly, Shadow was awake while Knuckles was unconscious, _"Damn, where did that wormhole take us?" _Shadow said to himself as he found himself falling towards ocean and saw Knuckles who had yet to open his eyes. He then grabbed Knuckles and managed to safely land on top of the water, thanks to his jet propelled shoes.

Shadow then began to scan the area, _"A city? So we're back in Station Square? But something's off, why does the city look different, is this the future?" _Shadow said to himself holding the still unconscious Knuckles. "And who might you be?" Shadow then said suddenly with his back still turned. "Oh my, so you noticed me? I must admit that's pretty impressive for an animal as small as you" The voice said as Shadow then turned, seeing the spiky haired man floating in mid-air with his arms folded. Shadow then scoffed, "So this is the future after all, huh?" I never thought humans would actually learn to fly in the new age." A puzzled look then fell on the man's face, "Human? Surely you must be joking; I am a Saiyan, far from that of a measly Earthling, your ignorance is laughable." The man said chuckling.

Shadow gawked at the man's words, and then looked at him coldly, "Saiyan? Well whatever you call yourself, your stupidity is akin to humans." Shadow said to the man causing him to smirk. "Heh, heh, heh. You are certainly bold to talk boastfully as you do without knowing who I am, but enough small talk; are you in league with Cell or Frieza? And if so who are you? Answer now and sending you back to Hell won't be a painful endeavor." The man said threateningly causing Shadow to smirk, "Heh, well sorry I don't know who you're talking about for one; and two, I don't know where you get the idea that you scare me Saiyan, but okay I'll play with you a bit until I find out where we are." Shadow responded to the man while holding his left arm out.

"Chaos Sphere!" Shadow yelled as a yellow sphere began emanating from his hand which he then placed Knuckles inside, and then began to float in the air as well. The man then began to have an impressed look to his face, "Interesting, you don't seem as weak as you look, maybe all that talk isn't just for show." The man said and as he finished, Shadow disappeared catching the man slightly off guard as he then turned and saw Shadow behind winding back to throw a punch which the man then blocked with his left forearm. After which he countered with a punch of his own.

This in turn was dodged by Shadow as he shifted left and tried to kick the man in the face, who then ducked the kick, grabbed Shadow's arm and threw him towards the ocean; but Shadow managed to stopped himself. _"Hmm, well he's no ordinary alien that's for sure, clearly in a whole different class compared to Black Doom's army."_ Shadow said to himself looking towards the man. _"Fast little bastard, I'll give him that, and he certainly has power behind those hits, he may not be from Hell after all, but he's certainly not from this planet." _The man said to himself as well smirking.

"Hey, needle-rat! Surely, you're not finished entertaining me, we've barely even started." The man said in a cocky tone, which caused Shadow to laugh, "Whatever, Saiyan if this this is the best you got then your race is more than disappointing." Shadow responded which caused the man to grin his teeth angrily. "You dare insult the Saiyan race? That will cost you your life, needle-rat!" The man said as he started glowing with an aura and Shadow did the same. They then flew towards each other and threw fist after fist, the two then jumped back, with the man firing ki-blasts from his hand towards Shadow.

Shadow then dodged them effortlessly and responded with multiple Chaos Spear projectiles, which the man smacked away with no problem, but surprise fell on his face when he looked and Shadow was nowhere in sight, "Hey Saiyan, over here!" Shadow said as he caused the man to turn around which had his face be met with Shadow's fist and as the man flew back from the impact, Shadow then flipped over the man grabbing his face with both hands and threw him towards the ocean.

As his body flew towards the ocean, Shadow then appeared in front of the man, but before he could do anything, the man then, opened his eyes, regained himself, and then grabbed Shadow's arm again, but this time gave Shadow a head-butt to his face sending him back; then while flying towards him winded back a punch, which he connected to Shadow's stomach causing him to fall into the water. "Damn needle-rat, he sure is nothing to take lightly, looks like I'm going to have to get serious if I want to end this quick." The man said as he wiped his mouth with his forearm breathing slowly.

The man then floated towards the water with his arms folded, after which he saw the water moved, and then saw Shadow slowly emerge from it, "Heh, not bad needle-rat, you're stronger than you look, needless to say, you've earned the privilege to fight me at full strength." The man said smirking which caused Shadow to do the same, "I could say the same thing Saiyan, besides that blue hedgehog, you're the second person to be able to push me to the limit." Shadow responded looking at the man.

The man then unfolded his arms, "What is your name? I'm curious, since you don't seem to be from here." The man asked. "Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. And you are?" Shadow responded. "Interesting, Shadow huh? I am Vegeta, the prince of Saiyan's" He boasted proudly. "Vegeta…well prince, as a fellow 'alien' it's impressive to meet someone of your strength, well then shall we get serious?" Shadow said as he began removing his bracelets. "HA! So I was right, you're not from this planet, also I knew you were holding back; but good for me as I can show you the true power of a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled to Shadow.

As the wind blew and everything was silent, Vegeta then began to yell loudly, powering up as the water began to ripple faster and faster. His black hair then began to turn golden yellow with his black irises becoming green it was during this that Shadow's eyes widened, _"What the...he looks just like…" _Shadow said to himself as an image of Sonic in his super form filled his head. _"What kind of universe is this? I sense no Chaos Emeralds in this area, yet this man has a super form without them. Heh, and here I thought I was the only who could do this. Wherever I am, this is definitely not our world." _Shadow said to himself smirking as he looked on seeing Vegeta finishing transforming into his super form.

Vegeta smirked as his aura surrounded him, "Heh, I see you're surprised, Shadow, let me explain, this is my…" Vegeta was about to finish before, Shadow cut him off, "Your super form huh?" Shadow said over him, greatly surprising Vegeta, "What? So you do know about us Saiyans after all? I knew you were hiding something." Vegeta exclaimed, after which Shadow shook his head. "No, that's far from it, the only thing I understand being in this new world is that, you're an 'alien' from another planet, and that this must be either a future version or an alternate version of Earth, where aliens and humans coexist." Shadow began to explain.

"Another thing I'm beginning to understand is that, you saiyans seem to have the ability of ki, as well as the super form trait." Shadow continued. "And to enlighten you in case you're wondering, no I don't know of the super form because of your race, but because of the fact that in the world I'm from, myself and a few others like me have access to a; 'super form' thanks to these special gems called, Chaos Emeralds that unlock that dormant power. However, while the others need the emeralds to activate their hidden power; I am not hindered by no such rule as the emeralds only amplify my already vast power, but enough talk it's better if I show you." Shadow finished explaining to Vegeta as he took a stance similar to his.

Shadow then began to power up the same way as Vegeta, and his fur as well as his quills began to change from black to a sliver like color with the red streaks as well as his red eyes remained so, _"It's risky for me to change into my super form without the Chaos Emeralds stabilizing my energy output since my bracelets are off, but no matter not like I have a choice otherwise."_ Shadow said to himself as he finished and Vegeta looked on in amazement, _"Unbelievable! He's clearly not a Saiyan, but his appearance looks similar to Kakarot and I, wherever he is from it must have the same qualities as our universe based on what he told me."_ Vegeta said to himself as he began to smile.

Shadow then finished and he too smiled as he was surrounded by an aura similar to Vegeta's, "Well Shadow, you have greatly surprised me, it seems you were not kidding about your knowledge of your super form, your appearance slightly mirrors mine and another Saiyans who lives on this planet as well." Vegeta said to Shadow smirking. "The same words apply to you as well Vegeta, while yes; I was surprised at first, it was because your appearance mirrored the blue hedgehog I spoke of earlier, but enough chatting I know you're curious to see which super form is stronger." Shadow responded glaring to Vegeta.

"Very well then, I agree, feel the wrath of Saiyan!" Vegeta said as he yelled powering up and flew towards Shadow, with him doing the same. As the two were about to clash fist, Goku and Sonic suddenly appeared where they were about to clash, "Wha…Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he gawked trying to stop himself causing Goku to scream in shock. "Sonic?" Shadow said as he did the same causing Sonic to react the same as Goku; which then Shadow and Vegeta crashed into Sonic and Goku, sending the four of them into the water.

West City: Bulma's House…

As Bulma walked into the lab carrying tea, Sonic, Goku, Shadow, Vegeta, Gohan, and the knewly woken Knuckles were all speaking amongst one another. "So my assumptions were correct after all, the Chaos control we used brought us to an alternate universe of Earth." Shadow said as he was standing in corner" Sonic then nodded, "Yep that just about sums it up, but boy talk about cutting it close, Goku senses where you two are, and here we find you two buttin' heads, next time Shadow, can you try to be friendly with the locals?" Sonic asked humorlessly, which caused Shadow to grumble, "Shut up, Sonic I think that's beside the point of our bigger problem." Shadow yelled angrily to Sonic.

Goku then edged over to Sonic, "Boy, is it me or does he really remind me of…" Sonic cut him and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, yeah I know. You are too right." Sonic said looking at Vegeta. As Bulma; still wearing the work outfit began giving everyone tea, she then sighed, "Well hearing of your situation I can't helped but be amazed of the similarities of our two worlds, I mean we've bumped into strange things in the past, but you guys are without a doubt the strangest" Bulma said giggling as she then looked up towards where Tails, Goten, and Trunks were. "And I have to say your two-tailed friend is nothing short of amazing given his knowledge of tech despite his age." Bulma finished explaining.

"See, see! Trunks I told you he was awesome!" Goten said to Trunks as they saw the finishing touches on the plane he made bearing a fusion of his two-tailed insignia and the, Capsule Corp. symbol. "Wow, Tails you're my age and you already know how to build neato stuff just like my mom!" Trunks said in amazement as Tails then laughed. "Oh it's nothing really, you two are the impressive ones to be so strong and such, I'm quite jealous." Tails responded and the three of them began laughing.

After everything was prepared, Sonic and the others then met outside, "Well everything is set, we find the, Chaos Emeralds, and get back home!" Sonic said pointing to the sky, and everyone nodding in agreement, "And don't forget, as souvenirs, we train you guys, after this is done!" Goku said with a thumb up. Bulma then walked up to Tails, "Here the radar you wanted using the wavelength of the emerald you gave me this should help you track them down quicker." She explained to Tails after which he nodded. "Thank you ma'am, I really appreciate it" Tails responded smiling.

As Sonic jumped on the plane and it took off the others followed suit, however as Sonic stood on the plane; he noticed something, _"Wait what happened to Shadow? He should be with us, ugh that guy…always running it solo" _Sonic said to himself as the plane flew beside Goku and the others. Shadow however, was in another location running across water, with a circle-shaped radar in his hand, _"If what I overheard between Sonic and that Bulma woman earlier about these, 'Dragonballs' are true, then that back-up plan they spoke of won't happen, don't worry, Maria I now have the means to bring you back to life, and I will!" _Shadow said to himself as he sped up.

Station Square…

As Espio caught Vector's bruised and battered body, Amy soon appeared beside him, "I…I can't believe this, who in the world are these freaks? And how did Eggman get ahold of allies this strong?" Espio said to Amy with a shocked look on his face as saw the city was in shambles and ruins with bodies of people sprawled everywhere. "I don't know, but we certainly don't stand a chance against them, it's a miracle I managed to get Rouge and Cream to safety, is Vector okay?" Amy asked Espio as she looked in the sky and saw Eggman backed by an old man wearing a orange long sleeved shirt covered by a black button-up vest and black pants finished with a long oval shaped hat bearing an insignia 'RR' and behind them countless strange looking beings.

"Alive but barely, we should take the wounded and get out of here while we can until Sonic and the others come back." Espio urged to Amy but, Eggman overhearing them began laughing, "That will not do you any good, even if Sonic comes back he's no match for our new army of the dead! Face it Amy and Espio, this is the end and I win." Eggman said to them smirking. But Espio then smiled, "We'll see doctor if you have new allies then Sonic and the others must have gained new allies as well, and I know they will triumph over you!" Espio yelled towards the doctor which caused him to scoff. "Heh, enough of this nuisance, Dr. Gero if you can please get rid of these maggots it would be greatly appreciated." Eggman said as he turned to the old man known as Dr. Gero. "Certainly doctor, it would be no trouble at all."

Dr. Gero responded as he held out his hand and fired a powerful energy beam towards the two, and as Espio formed a hand sign, the blast reached them resulting in a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Eggman began to laugh maniacally as the two we're nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One-Sided Hope

Mystic Ruins…

As the night sky gloomed over the trees and the wind blew calmly, the silence was soon shattered as two figures dashed through the forest, which turned out to be none other than Amy and Espio injured, but alive from narrowly escaping the blast fired from Dr. Gero earlier in the city. "Whew, good thinking Espio, I didn't think we'd survive that." Amy said while breathing heavily as the two carried Cream and Rouge who were both unconscious; Espio then nodded, "I'm actually surprised myself Amy, using leaf swirl to camouflage more than one person is actually pretty hard I must admit but at least I managed to get these two lastly so let's group them with the other survivors." Espio explained as the two finally reached a small open field where wounded men, women, and children were being treated for injuries and huddled near a campfire to keep warm.

"Amy, Espio! You made it back, oh thank goodness! Did you manage to find your other friends?" A blonde haired woman wrapped in a sheet with her husband asked as she looked with an expression of relief. Amy smiled, "Yeah we got 'em is everyone okay?" She asked as everyone shook in agreement. "Damn it, who are those monsters? And how did Eggman manage to make them so strong? They're in a whole different class than his other robots." Vector said as he walked up wrapped in bandages and holding himself up with a stick. "Vector you shouldn't be up, you should be resting!" Espio yelled but was soon cut off by Charmy. "I know right? I kept telling him to lay down but nooooo no one listens to me." Charmy said flying with his arms folded and as he was about to continue, Vector soon grabbed him by the head.

"Listen squirt first of all, you suck as a nurse; these bandages are everywhere and second…" Vector continued but Amy cut him short, "Quiet! Don't be so loud, do you want them to find us?" Amy said shushing the two. As everything went silent, Vector sighed, "Sorry about that Amy, it's just that this is so unreal I mean this is Eggman we're talkin' about, sure the people he's teamed up in the past have been quite the hassle but these guys seem like they're from a whole different world." Vector explained rocking back and forth.

Amy then turned to Vector, "That's okay, I bet these guys won't be too tough to handle once Sonic gets back, I'm sure once he and the others come back everything will be fine." Amy said soothingly as the others smiled and clamored amongst each other, but Espio with an indifferent look on his face sighed, "I don't know Amy, it would be naïve to think that once Sonic gets back everything is going to be fixed." Espio said looking towards her after which Amy gasped, "What are you saying, Espio? If you're trying to be humorous, the joke is not funny! Sonic has dealt with this kind of stuff tons of times, what makes this any different? You even said it yourself that…" Amy tried to explain but Espio cut her off. "I am aware of what I said, but use your head for a second Amy and think back to what the doctor said."

Amy then put her finger on her chin and began to be in thought, "Oh you mean that whole, his **army of the dead** thing? You don't actually buy that do you? Eggman's smart I'll give him that, but smart enough to bring back the dead? Too much science fiction if you ask me." Amy said chuckling. "It's not only that Amy, but remember the old fellow with the sweater and vest who fired at us, the one called, Dr. Gero? I suspect he's the doctor's new ally and the one behind the appearance of those new beings." Espio finished explaining as everyone stared in awe. "But if that's so, how did the two docs manage to build such a massive robot army in such short time? And those weird powers as well?" Vector asked as Espio went silent but then looked up, "That's the thing Vector, I don't think that they're robots at all."

Everyone then gasped and looked in shocked, "I know it may be hard to believe, but considering that the sheer amount of them looked so different from one another especially the bald looking one with the tail that I fought it's safe to assume that some if not all look like they belong to an alien race since only he bears that 'RR' insignia plus when I was in the city with Amy scouting the area for survivors, I overheard the two doctors conversing with Eggman praising how Gero managed to round up so many souls from Hell and how 'their worlds' could be so similar but uniquely different." Espio finished once again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight! So you're telling me, that Eggman contacted some other doctor from Hell and those guys are some kind of alien demons? Espio I think you ARE getting too science-fictiony about this" Vector said while chuckling. "N…no I think…he may be right." A female's voice suddenly said as the others turned around, "Wait, Rouge was that you?" Amy asked as everyone looked and saw Rouge as she regained consciousness and turned her head towards the others lying down. "Don't you all…remember the news stories about the 'wormhole' that appeared here a month ago?" Rouge asked as everyone's eyes widened as they began to remember.

"I bumped into Shadow, the day before it happened; apparently himself, Sonic, and Knuckles were looking for the emeralds. He explained to me that it was because Tails wanted to conduct an experiment using, Chaos Control on all seven Chaos Emeralds." Rouge finished explaining after which surprise befell on everyone present, "So you're saying that the Chaos Control experiment caused that? And that it sent Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow to Hell?" Charmy said in a scared tone flying around which was soon stopped as Vector conked him to the ground. "This is why kids should stay quiet!" Vector said clinching his fist angrily as Rouge shook her head as she stood up.

"No, I don't think that's it either recall what Espio said; he recounted hearing the doctor saying something about the difference in 'our worlds' and he similarly referred to Hell as a separate place according to Espio" Rouge once again finished explaining. "Of course, it all makes sense now! Sonic and the others were transported to the other doctor's world that explains the other thing I overheard them saying something about **now those gems are next to being ours**; but wait that still doesn't explain why all those guys supposedly come from Hell." Amy exclaimed loudly after which Rouge sighed. "Amy, you really don't know how to connect the dots do you dear? You poor thing." Rouge said shaking her head.

Amy then turned red, "What are you talking about? We pretty much know they're after the Chaos Emeralds, that's a no brainer so, what am I not connecting?" Amy asked as she had a puzzled expression towards Rouge. "She means your question about how those beings from Hell and their world seemingly co-exist and I have two theories to your question; one is that the rules of death do not apply to Gero's world and souls can roam freely or that during the experiment, Chaos Control not only connected our two worlds but our two 'afterlife' worlds as well and that those guys along with Gero are departed souls from Gero's world that were sent to Hell after death; though the latter sounds more likely due to the fact that Eggman referred to the two as different places either way both have the same grim circumstance, one that I'm afraid not even Sonic or his new allies, if any can stop." Espio explained in a grim tone.

Amy and the others eyes widened as Vector then turned to Espio, "And what is that?" Espio then sighed, "Quite simple really, they can't die…" Espio said as shock, fear, and confusion ran through everyone present as silence once again filled the air, Amy then pounded the ground, "Don't give me that! That's the same crap Eggman spouted about Chaos, and Sonic stopped him!" Amy said angrily towards Espio. "Stopped him, yes; but he did not kill him and that only happened thanks to the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic's undying will to save Chaos, not take his life. Which brings me back to what you said about the emeralds it's a strong possibility that the two doctors are after the Chaos Emeralds to probably fuel the undead army." Espio countered.

Vector then interjected, "So the Chaos Emeralds are with Sonic and the others in the other world?" Espio shook his head, "Most likely that could be the case as they may have gotten sucked into the wormhole along with them, and Amy I apologize; while I do understand your faith in Sonic, there is a possibility that these are dead souls they're up against and not only that the powers they possess while similar to Sonic and Shadow in their super forms seemed to greatly surpass even that." Espio said while looking at Amy who then looked down, "Well what do you expect them to do just hand over the emeralds and die?" Amy yelled as she started to tear up and begin sobbing. "Don't worry, they won't lose, they'll just get stronger and beat the bad guys!" A young girls' voice said softly as everyone turned to see whom did the voice belong to, it was Cream, conscious with her mother, smiling, and holding Cheese who had yet to awake.

"Yep, I believe that Mr. Sonic, Tails, Mr. Shadow, and Mr. Knuckles are going to come back and save the day." Cream said softly as her mother, Vanilla smiled. "That's right dear I believe in them and you all should too." Vanilla said as she held Cream. Espio chuckled, "I suppose I have been a bit too gloomy and those four do have a nack of making the impossible happen as the Chaos Emeralds may be the key to stopping the undead army but worst case scenario if the doctors get the emeralds, it may be the end just as Eggman foretold." Espio responded.

As it once again went quiet, everyone but Espio and Amy were asleep, "Again, Amy my apologies I did not mean to come off as such a pessimist." Espio said bowing his head after which Amy laughed, "It's okay Espio, I'm sorry too for getting so riled up; we're both just feeling the pressure of another conflict that could end either way. I guess I'm just so used to seeing Sonic save the day even though I know it's not always him and of course he's not doing it alone heh, that's love for you." Amy said as she continued laughing. "You know despite all this, it's quite surprising we can still all hope, because there's no way I'm giving up without a fight, we have to stand tall even if it is the end!" Amy said clinching her fist.

Espio nodded in agreement, "Yes, I suppose such one sided hope is thanks to those four each of them making that word more than what it is. I just hope we can stay hidden until they return." Espio responded as Amy smacked his back making him almost stumble, "Well you ARE a ninja Espio so we're counting on you to make that happen!" Amy said loudly as the two then looked into the sky.

Eggman's Base…

As Eggman sat in his chair flying aboard a flying fortress that looked similar to the Egg Carrier but bearing a fusion of the RR and Eggman's own insignia, Gero then walked beside him, "Doctor, I've finally pinpointed the location of this, 'Angel Island' you spoke of, what's our next move?" Gero asked as Eggman then smiled cunningly, "Well, Dr. Gero quite frankly after this we can initiate our plan in full effect once we've obtained the, 'Master Emerald' then we can get to your world so we can get the Chaos Emeralds and get everything into action, correct?" Eggman asked Gero who shook his head in agreement. "Great, then let's commence operation, 'Eternal Emeralds' at once! Get ready, Sonic I'm going to show you what real evil is!" Eggman exclaimed as he began to laugh maniacally and Angel Island came within sight.

Vast skies and ocean…

"Ah-choo!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles suddenly sneezed at the same time as they along with, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta we're all in the sky, "Wow, are you guys getting sick? That's the fifth time you three sneezed at the same time like that." Goku asked. "Uh no, I don't think so, maybe someone's talking about us." Sonic responded rubbing his nose. "Could be Amy, just talking about you Sonic; she misses you probably we've been gone for almost a month." Knuckles said laughing after which Sonic grumbled. "Very funny, Knuckles or maybe that's Rouge missing you…or robbing you blind; She's probably on Angel Island right now." Sonic responded grinning as he and Tails then laughed.

Knuckles gawked, "Hey that's not funny! I'll kill you Sonic, if we go back and that turns out to be true!" Knuckles yelled as he blushed and everyone except Vegeta laughed. "Well we only got two more Chaos Emeralds to go, and you'll be one step closer to home." Gohan said smiling but Goku then interjected, "Hey, not so fast you guys still owe me training plus I gotta see Sonic's super form!" Goku said towards Gohan as Sonic then smirked, "Don't worry Goku, you got your promise, so let's get 'em!" Sonic yelled as they all sped off towards the next Chaos Emerald.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Ominous Invitation

A Vast Desert…

As the sandy wind blew a bit harshly, Shadow; clothed in a cloak began to dig through the sands appearing deep in thought, _"The ball should be around here, according to the radar." _Shadow said to himself as he continued digging and as he did, something began to glow. There he saw it, the two-star Dragon Ball; Shadow then picked it up and placed it inside of the sack with the others and closed it. As he began to walk off with sack in toe, an image of Maria filled his head, stopping him and causing him to tear up slightly, _"Maria…I know I kept my promise to you to protect the Earth and the humans, but I…want you to see the fruits of both of our efforts and thanks to these orbs I will get my wish."_ Shadow said to himself as he sped off. "Now I only have one more to go! So wait patiently, Maria." Shadow said as he then disappeared.

Kame House…

"Whew, I'm beat; anymore searching and I would have passed out." Knuckles said while lying on a couch, Sonic then scoffed, "Aw come on, stop complaining you need the fresh air, I mean seriously when's the last time you got off that island to have some fun?" Sonic asked which made Knuckles grumble, "Keep it up, Sonic the next wise-crack will cost you your face!" Knuckles replied in an agitated tone. Goku then walked up to Tails, who was playing cards with Goten and Trunks, "Boy, they sure do bicker a lot don't they?" Goku asked Tails who then laughed, "I know right? At least that's all they do now." Tails responded which made Goku gawk, "What do you mean? You mean they were once enemies?" Goku asked.

Tails then looked up, "Yeah, you could say that, you see; Knuckles is the last of his kind who according to legend inhabited a floating island in our world known as 'Angel Island' which houses an emerald known as the, 'Master Emerald' which Knuckles is the sole guardian of." Tails explained as Goku listened in awe, "Master Emerald? You mean there's an eighth emerald we have to find? I thought you said there were only seven?" Goku asked. "There are only seven; the 'Master Emerald' is sort of like parent or controller if you will of the Chaos Emeralds. Though the Chaos Emeralds act independently from the Master Emerald, should the Chaos Emeralds power go out of control the Master Emerald can stop them, but needs the guardian to do so." Tails continued explaining.

Goku stood in awe, "Wow, so Knuckles is you guys' version of the, 'Guardian of Earth'? I remember you said he was the sole guardian of the, Master Emerald does that mean there were others before him?" Goku asked which made Tails laugh, "Well I guess you could say that, and yeah there was one as far as we know a water deity by the name of Chaos; who also exterminated Knuckles' entire clan for their greedy and violent ways." Tails continued. "Oh wow, so only one huh? Sounds like Knuckles had it rough. Goku said looking up as his arms was folded. "Yeah, which brings me to the story of how Sonic and Knuckles were first enemies; you see, before we knew about any of this; after meeting me and stopping this mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman in our world, his space station he built called the, 'Death Egg' exploded and landed on Angel Island, which before he could rebuild it and cause any more trouble we decided to give chase and follow him, but Sonic felt he should go on ahead and check out the island first and see if it's safe." Tails explained once more.

"So, transforming into his super form using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic flew on ahead, and as he reached the island, I believe he was somehow ambushed by a trap set by Knuckles, which knocked all of the seven Chaos Emeralds out of his possession. When I landed the plane and got there, Knuckles questioned our intentions on being there after stealing the emeralds while Sonic was dazed, and accusing us of stealing according to him, 'his races' precious gems' and finished with saying that we wouldn't do the same to his Master Emerald and told us to leave all the while taking off with the Chaos Emeralds." Tails continued as Goku became stumped.

"Didn't you guys try to tell him that you were trying to stop this Eggman guy, and that he was the bad guy?" Goku asked again which made Tails chuckle once more. "Ironically, we were going to, but hearing what he said made us instantly realize that Eggman got to him first and twisted his perception to make us into the bad guys. However, knowing this we still pressed on to stop Eggman and get Knuckles to see we were on his side." Tails answered. "Well did Knuckles ever realize he was wrong?" Goku asked once more. "Yeah, although it was too late by then, as we tracked Knuckles and Eggman to a place called, 'Hidden Palace' we went inside to confront them, but Knuckles seemed to be waiting for us and challenged Sonic to a fight since he noted his persistence to be just like Eggman said it would and advised Knuckles to deal with us face to face." Tails said as he looked at the two of them.

"Of course, Sonic declined knowing the reason why and I tried to urge to Knuckles the truth about us and Eggman, but stubborn as he is he wouldn't listen and began to attack Sonic." Tails said looking back at Goku, "Whoa, so how was the fight? Was it intense, did they both use their super forms?" Goku said excitedly as Tails gawked. "Heh, well no supers from neither but it was still pretty intense, Sonic is a pretty capable fighter even without the Chaos Emeralds, same for Knuckles but the fight was interrupted suddenly when the three of us heard an explosion and Knuckles knowing where it came from ran off before us to see what it was. There he saw Eggman stealing the Master Emerald and realized that he'd been duped and that Sonic and I were right." Tails said chuckling.

"Eggman then revealed he tricked Knuckles and after researching a bit about the Master Emerald planned to steal it to fuel the Death Egg and used Knuckles to deal with us while distracting him. Learning this infuriated Knuckles and he attacked Eggman only to be electrocuted for his troubles. Thankfully, even though Eggman escaped Knuckles was alive, albeit badly injured; but somehow he gained the strength to lead us to a transporter which would take to where Eggman was headed, but not before giving us back the seven Chaos Emeralds, apologizing, and pleading us to bring back the Master Emerald as without it the island would cease to fly and fall in the ocean." Tails finished explaining.

Goku then became amazed, and suddenly Goten and Trunks jumped in, "Ooh, ooh, what happened next? What happened next?" Goten asked excitedly, "Yeah, yeah did you guys beat that Egghead dude?" Trunks asked after Goten. "Well yeah we did, well Sonic did, after assisting him on the Death Egg I got in a pod and returned to Earth as Sonic wanted to deal with Eggman on his own and told me to get the Tornado plane ready for when he got back. So I didn't see the fight or fight myself, but after it was over I picked up Sonic and the Master Emerald and dropped it off on Angel Island as promised." Tails said and then afterwards yawned. "And so, that's how Knuckles soon became friends with you guys?" Goku asked which Tails laugh nervously and scratch his cheek. "Well, yes and no, you see while Knuckles is our friend now, there have been times where Eggman will fool Knuckles into thinking Sonic is an enemy at times, so I guess you could say he doesn't trust Sonic too much." Tails explained laughing lightly.

Trunks then scoffed, "So he's a gullible idiot is what you're saying?" Trunks said bluntly. "No, no, it's not that. I mean, he's gotten better at trusting Sonic and not being so gullible so I guess you could say he learned his lessons." Tails said laughing once more. "Wow, in personality he almost sounds exactly like…" Goku was about to finish, but was soon cut off by another voice. "Exactly like who?" The voice said as Goku then turned around and his eyes widened. "Piccolo! You finally made it." Gohan said excitedly. Piccolo then lightly smiled and looked and Sonic and the others, "So these are the interesting new allies you told me about." Piccolo said looking back at Goku.

Tails then stood up and bowed, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Piccolo, my name is Tails, and those two over there are Sonic and Knuckles." Tails said while Sonic and Knuckles nodded their heads. Krillin then arrived with 18 and Marron in tow, "It's been such a short while, but they already feel like a part of the family, especially since little Marron here took a liking to Tails." Krillin said as he put Marron down and she ran straight to Tails and waved her arms, "Uh-oh Tails looks like she wants to go flying again." Krillin said smirking as Tails laughed nervously and began spinning his tails and started to fly and grabbed Marron's arms, taking her around the house as she giggled happily and everyone followed suit.

"So are they strong?" Piccolo asked bluntly. "That's what we're about to find out in a minute, since we helped them find these gems in their world called, Chaos Emeralds; they're gonna train with us for one day before they leave as a thank you." Goku explained. Sonic and Knuckles then got up, "Well then let's get started, any more lying around and I'm gonna get old" Knuckles said waving his arms. Everyone then went outside and while Sonic and the others were stretching, Gohan turned and saw Tails sitting near 18, Marron, and Krillin. "Hey Tails! You gonna join us?" Gohan asked as he walked to Tails.

Tails then shook his head and arms as he laughed nervously, "Oh no, no; I'm not much of a fighter, I'd get creamed out there. And I don't want to disappoint anybody out there." Tails said as he then looked into the sky. Gohan's eyes then widened, _"He sounds just like me, when I was around his age."_ Gohan said to himself and then tapped Tails' shoulder. "Hey, trust me on one thing; you won't disappoint anyone as long as you believe in yourself, and at least try. The funny thing is you sound a lot like me when I was around your age." Gohan said as he laughed lightly.

Tails then became shocked as he heard those words, "I remind you…of when you were a kid?" Tails asked, Gohan shook his head, "Yep, and like you; I always felt I was more brains than brawns unlike my Dad. I did not like the idea of fighting nor the concept, and was always considered a coward." Gohan explained. "But, while my Mom always wanted me to focus on school; Dad also wanted me to train and at first I did not understand why. I mean after all at the time I was just a kid, but overtime I began to understand I had a dormant power within me that only Dad and Piccolo understood." Gohan continued as Tails listened in awe. "And that's how you got to where you are now? But, Gohan if you're saying this because you believe I have some dormant power; trust me I'm just all brains, Sonic and the others are the muscles." Tails responded looking back down.

"Heh, the similarities between us are so close it's scary. I'm sure I'm not the only one to tell you stuff like this, you'll realize it too like I did, your power will be one to save the world in place of the 'savior'. That's the way the world works, I'm just betting you don't want to believe it because of the role you're so used to. It's understandable as the burden of 'hero' is quite hard to carry." Gohan finished as he began to walk away, but then stopped, "And as I'm sure Sonic would say, 'should I die, the role of protector I pass onto you'. Since that's what Dad said to me when my potential was realized." Gohan finished as he walked away. Tails then looked at his hands, _"My…hidden potential? I've always known that I can't turn to Sonic and the others whenever there's a problem I feel I can't handle. But, can I really do what Gohan did? This world may seem different, but has so many similarities to ours that it's unreal."_ Tails said to himself.

Tails then stood up and looked into the sky and then suddenly noticed it started to become dark, everyone then started to take notice as well, "Huh, what's going on? Is this some sort of eclipse?" Sonic asked. "No, someone must have summoned Shenron, The Eternal Dragon." Piccolo responded. "No, this seems different; the sky is a lot darker than usual and has that green line always been there?" Krillin asked as everyone looked up and noticed the line, "What in the…what is that?" Goten and Trunks asked respectively. Tails' eyes then widened, "Oh no! This is similar to when that worm hole opened and brought us here. It must be a tear in the fabric of space and time!" Tails said nervously. "Wait! If that's the case then who…" before Knuckles could ask the line grew wider in the form of a square and two figures came out and shock befell on everyone present.

The two figures were, Dr. Eggman inside his Eggmobile and Dr. Gero. "Dr. Eggman…?" Sonic said in a surprised tone. "Dr. Gero, heh why am I not surprised?" Goku said in a slight excited tone. Dr. Eggman began clapping, "Ah, as expected I would expect nothing less from my sworn adversary to be still alive and well." Dr. Eggman said as he then looked down saw the bag with the Chaos Emeralds inside beside Sonic. "And, as Dr. Gero informed me, the Chaos Emeralds are in this world and in your safe hands I'm so relived." Dr. Eggman said in a delighted tone. "Eggman! How are you keeping the rift stable enough to pass through freely? And how did you find us in this specific universe?" Tails asked. "Well there are a lot of people to thank for that, first of all you, Tails because of your experiment, you not only linked our two worlds but, the Chaos Control also linked this world's afterlife with ours." Dr. Eggman explained.

Tails' eyes fell with shock and disbelief, "And because of that I met my wonderful new ally, Dr. Gero here and along with him we've done a little remodeling to Station Square." Dr. Eggman said as he and Dr. Gero moved sideways to show Sonic and the others the ruined city with sprawls of bodies and some working as slaves building monuments of Eggman and Gero, "And with that I would also like to thank you Knuckles as your, Master Emerald proved to be a big help with our overall plan. It's thanks to this gem that we found you all being that Knuckles is the guardian of the emerald it shares a link with him which is why not only can he find it, but it can find him which is what led us to your exact location." Dr. Eggman explained as Knuckles became furious, but Piccolo held him back. "And you're also using the Master Emeralds' power to stabilize the rift between the universes?" Gohan said which caused Dr. Eggman to chuckle.

"Right you are, young man, as without it, it would cause a universal collapse; but enough chatter the reason we came here is to give you a fighting chance. While, it would be best to end your lives and take the Chaos Emeralds as well as the Dragon Balls. Gero insisted we have a little game to spice things up since some our new friends are so eager to play with you all. So we'll give you three days to prepare yourselves and meet us back in our world to see as hopeless as the situation now is, can you still prevail. Of course your new friends are invited; so I'll await your return until then, Sonic The Hedgehog and friends." Dr. Eggman finished explaining as he and Dr. Gero turned to leave, but then stopped and turned to Sonic, "And Sonic, I can see it on your face; I would not worry about Cream, Amy, and the others…because they're dead." Dr. Eggman said in cold tone.

Shock befell on Sonic and the gang hearing this, Sonic especially seemed to take it the hardest, as he clinched his fist tightly, grinding his teeth in rage, _"No…Cream, Amy, Rouge, Espio…guys."_ Sonic's quills then began standing up and his fur began going from blue to gold and back again, "Eggman…Eggman…EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, and suddenly changed into his super form shocking everyone present. _"Wait! But the Chaos Emeralds are still in the bag, which means…" _Knuckles said to himself in amazement, and as Super Sonic was about to give chase as the rift began to close, he was stopped by Goku, "Goku, get out of the way! We have to go after him." Super Sonic said in an angry tone. "I understand your anger Sonic, but you must understand the way you are now, while impressive; won't do you any good now, you'll just end up getting killed." Goku explained.

"It's clear they feel that they have the advantage so let's be one step ahead of them." Goku said which slightly confused Super Sonic. "What do you mean?" Super Sonic asked after which Goku smirked, "We're headed to Kami's Lookout, there three days are going to make a whole lot of difference." Goku said as he winked at the confused Super Sonic.


End file.
